1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data service providing device and method in a mobile communication system, and in particular, to a device and method for providing a data service with different QoSs (Qualities of Service) in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various technic have been proposed for IS-2000 to provide a data service in mobile communication systems. Those mobile communication systems should transmit high rate data with a high throughput in many cases. The operations of layers including the RLP (Radio Link Protocol) layer, the MUX (Multiplexing) layer, and the physical layer are critical to radio protocols offering a high throughput. Also, interface matching must be provided between the layers and an information flow based on the interface matching becomes a significant factor to increasing the throughput.
Meanwhile, since data transmitted on the same physical channel has the same QoS level, when different media data types are transmitted, a different QoS cannot be provided for each media data type. Thus, it can be said that the mobile communication systems are not suitable for multimedia service.
In the case of an HDR system, for example, the system transmits/receives multiple inputs. Because the HDR system has been developed basically for non-real time service, it has defined physical layer, scheduling, signaling, etc. to provide a non-real time data service at a high data rate to users within a cell. If a variety of services such as an Internet data service, a voice service and a multimedia service are to be provided concurrently, the HDR system has limitations in processing and transmitting data according to the different QoSs of the services.